Patent Document 1 discloses a method of manufacturing a micro lens array using a mold having a surface for forming a lens shape. The method includes the steps of: forming multiple lens substrates by using the mold to harden a first resin into the lens shape on a first substrate; arranging the lens substrates in an array; forming a master having a surface for forming the lens shape by plating the arrayed lens substrates; forming a mother by plating the master surface for forming the lens shape; forming a molding die using the mother; hardening and forming a second resin into the lens shape on a second substrate using the molding die; and performing dry etching to remove the second resin and part of the second substrate.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of manufacturing a fine structure by sequentially transferring a fine pattern on the surface of a mother stamper. The method includes the steps of: (1) fixing the mother stamper at a specified position of a substrate; (2) supplying a resin between the mother stamper and the substrate; (3) pressing the mother stamper against the resin in vacuum; (4) hardening the resin; (5) separating the mother stamper from the hardened resin; (6) moving the mother stamper or the resin so as to change a relative position between the mother stamper and the resin; and (7) repeating the steps (2) through (6) for a specified number of times after the step (6).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A No. 2005-041125    [Patent Document 2] JP-A No. 2003-094445